


My Miracle

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [57]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Omar and Ned pay an old friend a visit. A follow-up to Minuit.Written for the 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge. Prompt: miracle.
Relationships: Omar Sharif/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	My Miracle

Ned's adapting well to life in my time. He's still wary of some of the household appliances and deeply unimpressed by the fashion but otherwise he seems happy. He's taken to reading (and vetting) my scripts and helping me with my lines. We travel a lot, wherever I go, Ned goes with me. He loves visiting new places, meeting new people. And I love seeing him happy.

We're in London, only for a few days but it's Ned's first visit since he crossed the mist and I want us to make the most of it. There's a stack of tickets in my bedside drawer, for the theatre, the opera, all the things I know Ned enjoys. I've planned pretty much every evening of our stay.

Today we're visiting Peter. It's something I've been looking forward to for a while now.

"Do you think he'll recognise me?" Ned asks as we wait outside Peter's front door.

"I'm sure he will." I answer. I don't have the heart to tell him Peter's been trying to convince himself the Wadi Rum incident, as he likes to call it, was just a bad trip.

"Hello, hello!" The door swings open and the lord of the house steps outside with open arms and a broad grin his face.

"Hello, Peter." Ned smiles innocently. The door slams shut right in our faces.

"What the fuck, Fred?!" Peter whispers urgently as we prepare tea. "What the fuck is going on? And... and how? How the bloody hell is he here?"

"Same way we found him."

"What?! Like in Wadi Rum?"

"Mhm."

"But I thought... Never mind what I thought, I've spent years telling myself I'd had too much to drink and smoke that day. How the hell is he here again?"

"Call it a new year's miracle."


End file.
